Drag Me To Ur Hell
by Ryuu Kenzo
Summary: Ini hanyalah penggalan kisah Fushimi dengan Yata, hari-hari penuh bersemangat dan gelora /uhukk!/ Awas YAOI, kalo gak demen gak usah nekat!
1. Verse 1

**Saya cuman minjem character aja dari GoRA & ****Shingo Suzuki sbg kreator K Anime**

 **Pair = Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki**

 **Genre = YAOI, oneshoot, slice of life, romance(?)**

 **Warning = YAOI – DLDR**

 **=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=**

 **DRAG ME TO UR HELL**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **Ini hanyalah penggalan kisah Fushimi dengan Yata,**

 **hari-hari penuh bersemangat dan gelora /uhukk!/**

 **Awas YAOI, kalo gak demen gak usah nekat!**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **= [ Verse 1 ] =**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **twitch** **!**

"Oi monyet! Tak bisa kah kau minggir ?!" teriakan anjay itu lolos keluar dari bibir seorang anggota Homra, Yata Misaki, komplit dengan muka masamnya yang biasa ia tampakkan tiap bertemu pria megane satu itu.

"Fufuu~ nande Misaki?" nada super woles diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya, Fushimi Saruhiko- anggota dari Specter 4 yang diketuai oleh Munakata Reisi.

"Brengsek kau monyet! Beraninya kau memanggil nama kecilku!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, si cuncun yang kerap memakai kupluk dan berskate-board ini geram kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya memakai nama asli. Terlebih orang itu jenis yang tak ia suka.

"Fuhaha~ lalu kenapa memanknya kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu~? Mi~sa~ki~? Fwahahaha~" si megane seorang mantan anggota Homra seperti Yata justru makin menggodanya.

"Kera sialan! Pengkhianat sepertimu harusnya aku bunuh!" Yata memalingkan wajahnya yang ternyata sudah _blush blush_.

Tentu kalian tau donk apa sebab si sk8er boy ini demen manggil Fushimi dengan sebutan kera. Yeahh, karena nama si megane ada unsur _**"saru"**_ di mana itu bermakna kera.

"Misaki, taukah kau, bila kau marah-marah begitu~ kau tampak makin kawaii ne~ hahaa~" nada woles menjurus ke psiko masih saja membelai indera pendengaran si gaki merah.

"Kubunuh kau!"

"Sanggupkah?"

"Tentu— saja,, errghhh— minggir kau monyet brengsek!"

"Fufuu~ Misaki~ hidoi ne~"

"Hidoi apaan, sialan!?"

"Hidoi karena kau curaaang~" wajah anjay psiko terus saja ditampilkan Fushimi. Ni megane boy memank hanya bertingkah psiko saja kalo di dekat Yata.

"Konoyarou! Curang apanya!?" rasanya frustasi bila sudah berhadapan dengan si kacamata edan ini. Yata paham itu. Maka jangan heran bila keduanya bertemu, scene perkelahian pasti terjadi.

Fushimi menyibak helai _**dark black**_ nya beserta senyum super woles masih terukir.

"Curang karena kau sudah klimaks dan aku— belum, Misaki sayaank~" bisik si megane yang langsung mengakibatkan wajah gaki Homra tersebut memerah parah.

"Kussooooo! Kkkrrhhhgghh!"

Dan Fushimi meneruskan hentakan _**manhood**_ -nya pada _**hole**_ sang sk8ter boy disertai erang kesal— dan mungkin juga nikmat— sang uke di bawahnya. / **:"v/**

 **-Fin-**


	2. Verse 2

**Saya cuman minjem character aja dari GoRA & ****Shingo Suzuki sbg kreator K Anime**

 **Pair = Fushimi Saruhiko x Yata Misaki**

 **Genre = YAOI, oneshoot, slice of life, romance(?)**

 **Warning = YAOI – DLDR**

 **=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=**

 **DRAG ME TO UR HELL**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **Ini hanyalah penggalan kisah Fushimi dengan Yata,**

 **hari-hari penuh bersemangat dan gelora /uhukk!/**

 **Awas YAOI, kalo gak demen gak usah nekat!**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **=||O||=**

 **= [ Verse 2 ] =**

"Jangan mendekat!" sebuah teriakan beringas meluncur dari gaki merah.

Yata Misaki— member genk **Homra** kembali berhadapan dengan orang yang ia anggap musuh abadi— Fushimi Saruhiko.

Si megane Fushimi yang tadinya merupakan sohib si _**sk8ter boy**_ , kini dilabeli musuh hanya karena _**megane boy**_ berpindah genk ke **Specter 4.**

"Kenapa aku tak boleh mendekat, Misaki?" Fushimi malah makin menghampiri Yata disertai sikap wolesnya seperti biasa.

"Karena.. karena kau.. kau bau!" Yata mundur. "Brengsek! Berhenti memanggilku begitu itu!"

"Hee? Bau? Bukankah semalam kau merangsek ke pelukanku dengan manjanya, Mi-sa-ki? Hahaa~" Fushimi malah kian senang memprovokasinya.

 **#** **TEPP** **!**

Tanpa Yata sadari, ia sudah terpojok karena punggungnya telah menyentuh dinding.

"Mo..monyet bedebah!" dipalingkannya muka _**blushing**_ -nya. Gaki cuncun ini memank selalu kalah bila debat dengan Fushimi. Makanya ia lebih suka langsung tarung saja _**face to face**_ dengan si megane ketimbang debat omongan.

"Kenapa , Mi~sa~ki~"

"Ja..jangan kepedean dulu kau, monyet pengkhianat." Yata memberanikan diri menatap tajam pria jangkung di depannya yang sedang asik menyeringai sambil mengunci tubuh si cuncun.

"Kepedean? Jadi.. manjamu semalam itu .. halusinasiku? Fufufu~" ia dekatkan wajahnya ke tuan _**sk8ter boy.**_

"Aku.. itu.. ummhh.." bingung juga si cuncun cari alasan. "Semalam itu saking dinginnya, monyet! Daripada aku sakit dan tak bisa pulang, tauk!"

"Humm~ alasan yang sungguh menarik, Misaki-chan~" si megane terus memberi komporan.

"Kusso! Kau memank brengsek!" dan Yata tak tahan lagi. Dilayangkannya sebuah bogem mentah yang bermuatan api merah sesuai dengan jiwa clannya.

Namun sayang sekali, bogem tersebut begitu mudah ditangkap tangan Fushimi yang seketika saja memburaikan api biru-nya.

"Kau gaki nakal yang patut kuberi hukuman, Misaki." Sang megane segera saja dengan sekali gerak bisa membalikkan tubuh Yata hingga si cuncun menempel bagai cicak di tembok dengan satu tangannya ditahan Fushimi di belakang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri ingin lolos dariku, Misa-chan~ Kau pikir dengan tubuh telanjang begini kau bisa kabur seenaknya dari rumahku, humm?" Fushimi menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Yata.

"Krrkkhh! Kau— monyet mesuuummm!"

Dan lagi-lagi Yata-chan hanya mencoba memasrahkan dirinya saat Fushimi kembali memberinya siksaan nikmat yang entah ini sudah keberapa kali. /XD

Yata Misaki. Member **Homra**. Hingga detik ini ia belum juga mampu menang dari pertempuran melawan Fushimi— baik itu di lapangan— ataupun di ranjang. / **/:"v**

 **-FIN-**


End file.
